Ianto's Ipod
by joellen818
Summary: Series of One-shots that tie in together. Yes they are all going to be song fics or based of songs, now rated T, subject to change. Also, if you have a request let me know and Ill see what I can do.
1. I got the Magic

Ianto's Ipod

chapter 1

I got the magic

Jack walked into the empty Hub and looked for Ianto wondering if giving Ianto an Ipod was a good idea. He had been calling for him for ten minutes, while Jack was glad that Ianto was enjoying the birthday gift he was given, Jack began to wonder if it was such a good idea. He was soon surprised to see Ianto with ear buds in his ears dancing around the Archives singing.

"I got the magic in me," Ianto was shimmying around while still managing to work and put the paperwork where it went.

Jack remembering that no one else would be coming in today snuck up behind the Welsh man and pulled him flush against himself. He pulled out an earbud from the young man who was surprisingly, unsurprised.

"Yes, sir?" Asked Ianto.

"I heard you singing, and I gotta say, I'm a little peeved that you didn't come to me for this."

"For what, sir?"

"Magic. You should know by now I have a lot of "magic" to give you."

"Yes sir," Ianto smirked turning off his Ipod, "I've still got that stopwatch."

"Ten minutes?"

Ianto clicked the stopwatch, "And counting."

Maybe getting him that Ipod wasn't a bad idea.


	2. Wake me up when september ends

Ianto's Ipod

Chapter 2

Wake me up When September Ends

In the Archives Ianto was setting up his dock, the addition to his Ipod that Owen had given him as a late birthday present. It was funny to Ianto that not only did Owen forget his birthday but he went and asked Jack what to get him as well. The Welshman smirked and shook his head. That was a little over a year ago. Almost 2 weeks after his birthday Jack was seen running out of the Hub screaming at the top of his lungs for the Doctor.

The team members of Torchwood hadn't seen him since. Ianto had taken over the responsibility of running Torchwood 3, not as if he didn't do that already. Owen and Tosh had finally gotten over themselves and became a couple, while Ianto was happy for his friends he hated seeing them together when Jack had been gone all this time.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocence can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

As the song filled the room a bittersweet sense of calm came over Ianto. He knew Jack would be back, but there was no telling when or if Ianto would even still be alive when he returned.

All of a sudden Ianto began to feel funny, as if he was becoming transparent, he forgot what he was doing and what he was just thinking about. Beginning to become frightened Ianto held onto the counter were his ipod dock sat, and then as soon as it came it stopped, Jack had just left an hour ago and Ianto wondered when he would be back.

"I don't remember playing this song," thought Ianto. "Oh, well I must have dozed a bit and it switched songs."

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Left in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

He walked out of the Archives still being able to hear the music as he climbed the stairs. No sooner than he had cleared the last step when a familiar blue jacket caught his eye, all else became a blur when the 51st century man ran to Ianto and caught him in a smothering hug, and a passionate kiss filled with longing, love, fear, and relief.

Not one to show his emotions openly with the other teammates around Ianto broke the kiss with a small smile at Jack saying, "Did you catch up to the Doctor?"

Jack's smile faltered for a moment before coming back full force, "Nope, but I'll catch up to him eventually."

"There is no reason to tell Ianto what happened, he doesn't remember it anyway. Besides I don't want him worrying about me," thought Jack as he bent his head once again to capture Ianto's lips in a kiss.

From across the room Owen looked over and saw Tosh watching the two men with a wistful smile on her face, feeling a sense of purpose he stood and forcibly crossed the hub and pulling her out of her seat and flush against him, not giving her time to speak he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him in response.

They all failed to hear the proximity detector sound, or see the giant gear-wheel turn to produce Gwen with the chinese food. Which she promptly dropped as she took in the all out snog-fest.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

AN hey guys I am sorry if some of the lyrics are wrong I did this one from memory, not all of the one shots will have the lyrics in them so you might want to listen to the song from the chapter title as you read these. In case some of you don't know this is based off of the year that never was in Doctor Who I don't know if they covered it in Torchwood or not. When I first got to start watching Torchwood from the beginning BBCA quit airing it and Miracle Day started. Unfortunately I do not have movie channels and have not been able to see it (SPOILERS FOR CHILDREN OF THE EARTH though without Ianto I doubt I would really enjoy It 8( ) I hope you like this, let me know!

Joellen818

PS just to let you know, this fic will NOT have regular updates. I had it all planned out and then my computer crashes, MACS SHALL DIE!, so im trying to do it the way I planned out but its taking a while to remember. Also, as a college student I dont have much time to write so I will do the best I can.

Thanks again,

Joellen818


	3. Changed the way you kissed me

Ianto was fixing coffee for the team when his ipod switched songs. He always had the musical device on and never had any complaints with it because with his eclectic taste there was always something for everyone else on there to enjoy. Suprisingly a techno song came on that was one of Owen's favorites "Changed the way you kissed me" by Example.

While Tosh and Owen continued to work and bounce to the beat Ianto looked around to see Jack and Gwen no where to be found. That is when the lyrics started.

_I've never been afraid of the highest heights  
>Or afraid of flying now<br>I've never been afraid of the wildest fights  
>Not afraid of dying<br>But now I want off this ride 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going  
>I need a new fun fair 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going<em>

Ianto gave out the coffee leaving Gwen's and Jack's on their desks. He noted that they and frequently been disappearing together lately and returning disheveled, usually blaming it on a weevil attack that they had taken care of. It seemed strange to Ianto that no one else had noticed that they never brought the rogue weevil in.

_And now you're gonna miss me  
>I know you're gonna miss me<br>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me  
>'cause you changed the way you kiss me<em>

Jack had become more and more distant lately, treating Ianto like a nightly shag not a friend or a lover. Ianto tried to blame it on stress but he knew that there was something else going on. They weren't the same anymore.__

_We used to be so so soulful  
>Al Green on the background vocals<br>T-Total we're on the next high  
>We get by with a so called soul mate made for each other chit chat<br>But that dried up wise up to the cutting edge facts  
>Now I'm chilling on my Jack Jones<br>Looking for a way back home but I can't get back_

He was starting to realize that he couldn't take much more of this, if Jack didn't start talking to him about what was going on he would leave him. It would hurt like hell but it would hurt worse to stay and have his heart broken every day.__

_Our love feels wrong please wind it back  
>Our love feels wrong can't hide the cracks<br>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me_

_ "_That's it," thought Ianto, "I'm going to talk to him. If he won't listen to me I'm leaving. I can fill out the paper work and be transferred to Torchwood London by tomorrow."__

_I've never been afraid of the highest heights  
><em>_Or afraid of flying now  
>I've never been afraid of the wildest fights<br>Not afraid of dying  
>I need a new fun fair 'cause you're scaring me and I don't like where we're going<br>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me  
>'cause you changed the way you kiss me<em>

Then the tell-tale beeping of an arrival broke Ianto's concentration, he looked up to see Jack and Gwen returning from, well wherever they were, with an arm around each other laughing. Both of their clothes were wrinkled and their hair was a mess. Gwen looked up at Jack and a star studded look came into her eyes.__

_Our love feels wrong please wind it back  
>Our love feels wrong can't hide the cracks<br>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me  
>I guarantee you'll miss me 'cause you changed the way you kiss me<br>_

Ianto knew that look, he knew it very well. It was the look he always had when Jack surprised him with something sweet and romantic. He trusted his friend and his boyfriend, but something was up. He was getting to the bottom of this...

AN So what do you think? I have had a request for Adele's Rolling in the deep which I hope to have up soon along with a few of my own choices, I do not know what order they will be posted in because I am trying to make this series of one-shots flow like a story.

P.S. Before anyone asks, yes I know Canary Warf was destroyed but for the sake of this fic let's all pretend that they built a second, smaller, and more inconspicuous Torchwood base in London later on.


	4. white liar

Enough was enough, Ianto was done acting like he didn't know what was going on. As the song "White Liar" by Miranda Lambert came to an end he shut off his Ipod and went to see Jack in his office.

Of course, Gwen was already there, flirting away. It took them about 2 minutes to realize that Ianto was standing in the door with his arms crossed clearing his throat. When they finally looked up he crossed into the room and stood before the desk that Gwen was currently sitting on.

"If you're _quite _done Gwen, I need a word with Jack. That is, if I am not _interrupting _anything."

Gwen was rendered speechless at the unbridled scorn and hatred in Ianto's voice. She quietly hopped off Jack's desk and left the room with her mouth ajar and wide eyes impossibly wider.

"Yan, what's going on," asked Jack, seemingly bewildered.

"Save it, you know _exactly_ what is going on. It's the same thing that has been going on for months. I'd be careful if I were you, Rhys can forgive one alien pregnancy but I doubt he would another."

"What are you talking about Ianto? There isn't anything going on with me and Gwen, there never has."

"And you expect me to believe you? Just like you expect me to accept that she isn't the only one you've been entertaining yourself with? Bloody hell Jack, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Yan, I-"

"Don't even try and deny it. Rhiannon saw you leaving the pub with a red head. Funny thing is my sister knew her. Her name is Bernice, and the next day she told Rhi in _detail_ what a great shag you were."

Jack sat there in silence, he knew there was nothing he could say to change what he had done. He loved Ianto, and every time he cheated he felt like a true bastard, he just couldn't make himself _stop. _He stood up and went to take Ianto into his arms but the Welshman stepped away.

"I'm sor-"

Ianto interrupted him before the meaningless apology could slip from his lips. He choked out a strangled laugh and looked at Jack through teary eyes, "You wanna know something? I got smart, I quit waiting around for you. I've met someone and he isn't some miserable bastard that is going to lie to me at every turn."

The look of utter shock and regret on Jack's face almost stopped Ianto from completing his speech but he knew that he would regret it later if he didn't follow through with it completely.

"You have a choice, Jack, I have the next four days off this is your chance to decide what to do. I have already filled out the transfer papers for Torchwood London you can decide to file them and I will be transferred there effective immediately, or you can have me stay. Either way I don't care anymore."

He headed out of Jack's office door but stopped outside the doorframe and without turning to look stated, "And if it isn't already obvious by now, we're through. Goodbye Jack."

Ianto headed down to the center of the Hub to his teammates who'd heard the whole thing and hugged Tosh goodbye telling her that she and Owen should meet him for drinks soon. He then shook Owen's hand before walking through the gear-like doors to the "tourist office" pointedly ignoring Gwen, who sat stunned at her station, and Jack who had followed him as far as the balcony at his office and was staring holes into the Welshman's back.

AN Hey guys this one was shorter than expected but I hope you liked it, the inspiration for this was Miranda Lambert's "White Liar" just an added reminder, please remember that not all of the chapters in this fic will have the lyrics in the body of the story. I will, however continue to place the name of the song as the chapter title. Thanks for reading and please review!

Joellen818

P.S. I am still open to requests so keep them coming in reviews or P.M.s I can not promise to include them all but I will do my very best. Thanks again y'all I appreciate your support!


	5. red is the new black

Ianto walked into the Wolf Bar and headed strait to the bartender and consequently the man in the red coat he planned to meet there. He ordered a drink from the bartender and nodded to the man beside him, "John."

"Eye-candy," replied the man. When it became apparent to the Brit that Ianto had no intentions of speaking again he tried again, "I take it that it didn't go well."

"It went the way it was going to. There was no way for it to end _well_." Ianto finally got his drink and had drained it in one go before gesturing for another. John turned to face the dance floor but kept facing Ianto, after the Welshman finished his second drink John flicked his head toward the floor and asked, "Care to go for a spin?"

"John-," started Ianto discouragingly.

"Oh come off it love, I've been exactly where you are and I'm telling you now it's far better to realize that you can have fun, have a _life_, without him. Trust me, you don't want to end up like me one day."

Ianto made no reply but left his empty glass on the bar and headed to the dance floor with John hot on his heels. No sooner than they made it to the center of the floor the song changed.

_Can't pretend that you're nothing special  
>You've got to look at all of your options<br>You can't decide what to go for  
>When it's all about trust<br>It's all about trust  
>You see yourself on the TV<br>You read your magazines  
>You can't explain how it's come to be this<br>Stop and think...  
>When it's all about trust<br>It's all about trust  
><em>

As they began to dance to the song John grabbed his partner's hips and placed his chin on Ianto's shoulder. They both should have known better than trusting Jack with anything, let alone their hearts, but they both fell for his easy charm and charisma. John looked at the beautiful man in his arms and thought, 'How could Jack be so stupid and let this one go? He's funny, smart, fucking gorgeous."

He shook his head, now was not the time to be distracted over exes.

_This coverage, your centre spread  
>Your neon light daydream will shatter and break<br>And if you think I'm thinking of your value here  
>You're the one<br>You're the one who's losing control_

_This eventual stop, this  
>Break in the mould<br>I scream down this hotline  
>Just to feel something<br>_

John knew he was being used, and he couldn't make himself care. He knew that Ianto needed a distraction and he was happy to be that distraction. As he had for the past month, the first time he ran into "eye-candy" at the bar he recognized the look of pure self-hatred and sorrow on his face. __

_This situation isn't getting any better  
>I see that look in your eyes (the look in your eyes)<br>You want to see a pretty face?  
>There isn't anything wrong with giving up<br>And for what it's worth  
>I still hate you<br>_

Ianto couldn't think. He certainly wasn't drunk but his mind refused to allow him to form a coherent thought. All he knew was that what he was doing wouldn't solve anything, but it would make him feel a hell of a lot better. If only for a few hours.

_This eventual stop, this  
>Break in the mould<br>I scream down this hotline  
>Just to feel something<em>

As the song came to and end the couple danced their way back to the bar and settled their tabs. Then came the look that came at the end of every night that they met, the "are you sure" look.

_Just to feel something  
>Something<br>Just to feel something  
><em>

The answer never changed, Ianto looked Captain John Hart straight in the eye and said, "Your place or mine?"__

_This situation isn't getting any better  
>I see that look (I see that look in your eyes)<br>_

AN Yes my dears I have just subjected our beloved teaboy to revenge sex. With John Hart no less! Let the hate begin, I know most of you are very pissed by this point and will no doubt be very vocal in your disapproval. But hear me out, John is the one who was in love with Jack for 2 weeks/3 years, he knows what he is like and knows how it feels to be betrayed by the one you love.

On another note, I don't remember what the rating on this story is but after this chapter it will be changed to T. I have no experience writing lemons, let alone an m-slash so I will not post one for quite a while because I want to be adept in writing it and have no information to draw on other than other people's fic and I do not want to plagiarize a scene from someone else. Basically, this is the long-winded way of saying that I will not be changing any fics to rated M anytime soon.

As always please review with your thoughts and requests, I believe my first request will be, not the next chapter, but the one following that one. So please look forward to Adele's Rolling in the Deep soon.

Thanks,

Joellen818


	6. broken

Though at work the next day Jack was stoic and as unreadable as ever the team could tell that something was eating at him. No doubt it was the way he had treated their friend, and they were glad that there were some repercussions for the Captain.

Yet again Gwen had failed to show up for work with no call to let anyone know that she would not be there. When Owen went up to tell Jack this, Tosh devoutly refused to speak to the man unless it was absolutely necessary, Jack had not said a word. Usually he would laugh it off, talking about what a lucky bastard Rhys was, but this time he just nodded in acceptance and went back to ignoring the world.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<br>_

Back in the center of the hub Tosh was feeding Mfwanny as Owen returned. He waited until pterodactyl had flown away before stepping behind his girlfriend and slipping his arms around her waist, and kissing her cheek. She leaned in to him and sighed. They knew their team was broken, Ianto was the glue that held them all together.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<br>You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore  
><em>

Since it was a quiet day Jack shouted over the rail that the couple could go home, that was the only thing he had said today. Tosh nodded and went to silently power down her equipment while Owen shouted his goodbyes to Jack and grabbed his coat before meeting Tosh at the door.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<br>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<br>_

Once he was finally alone, Jack broke down. He sank down to the floor on the inside of the door to his office, and wept. He had royally fucked up, and he knew it. After nearly two-hundred years of living, finding out he couldn't die, and countless explorations of different worlds and times he had never thought love would find him. Then a blue-eyed Welshman offered him coffee and hounded after him for a job.

He would do anything he could to take back what he had done and keep Ianto from hurting. Ianto kept him sane, no matter what happened he was there to keep him from flying off the handle.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<br>_

When John Hart had reappeared into his life Jack was tempted to just kill the man and get it over with. Especially when he handcuffed himself to Gwen with a bomb strapped to his chest.

'Damn it, thinking about Gwen is what got you into this!'

And then finding out that Grey was alive, he had told everyone else that he didn't have a clue what John was talking about, but he told Ianto the truth. About how he had lost his brother during an invasion, how he had found his father dying right outside his home.

Ianto was always understanding and supportive, though he did manage to keep his lover from committing murder.

'He didn't deserve this,' thought Jack, 'I should have never let this happen. I may never get him back. He might never forgive me for this.'

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<br>You've gone away  
>You don't feel me here anymore<em>

For the first time in a while Jack loathed the thought of immortality. He wished, that if Ianto could not forgive him, he could blow his brains out and have it over with. Without Ianto, he was broken.


	7. Rolling in the Deep

A few hours later Jack got himself together and headed to Ianto's apartment. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say but he knew he had to try and get Ianto back.

Across town Ianto was in the shower, as he finished washing his hair he yelled out, "John, can you start up some coffee?" Captain John Hart had already finished his shower and was buttoning his trousers. "Sure," he yelled back. The Welshman had told him that he thought his coffee was better than his own, and asked him to make it quite often. Despite the fact that the couple both new that what they were doing was just a rebound that would eventually end, they were happy to have a distraction from the disasters they called their love lives. It helped that both men were trying to get over the same man. They could talk about his annoying habits and share stories to a sympathetic ear.

As John finished making the coffee he heard Ianto head into the bedroom to get dressed and the doorbell rang. Since the Welshman showed no sign of having heard it John answered the door to see the one man he wished he would never see again, Jack Harkness.

__

"What the hell are you doing here?" exclaimed Jack.

"What's it look like love? I'm showing eye-candy what he missed out on while stayin' with that last poor sod." John stroked his chin and thought for a moment, "Oh, right, that was you. Now, if you'll excuse us me and lover-boy in here have something to get back to."

As John tried to shut the door Capt. Jack forcibly wedged himself between the door-jam, "The hell you do!"

The commotion had drawn Ianto's attention in the bedroom so he rushed out in only his pajama pants to see what was going on. Upon seeing the confrontation between Jack and John decided to wait it out just out of sight but well within hearing distance to see how it played out.

"I'll admit I fucked up but damnit, I've learned my lesson," Jack exclaimed, "Being without Ianto put me in dark place that I never want to be again, I know I can't live without him."

John smirked and crossed his arms, "Oh yeah, I seem to remember hearing something very similar."

"You think I don't see right thru you? Go ahead and bring up the past if it makes you feel more secure but just know, I know all of your dirty little secrets. Now let me in here, I need to make things right with Ianto."

John quit trying to shut the other man out, and opened the door. " Go ahead if you think it's going to be any use," said John with a laugh, "but I'll tell you now it is just going to end with eye-candy sticking with me. You _know _me Jack, you know better than to underestimate me."

_  
><em> As Ianto stood there listening he realised enough was enough. He stood strait and walked up to the two men a new fire burning inside of himself. This time it wasn't self-hatred or jealousy it was anger. Anger at both of the men who thought they could barge into his life and just take over with out his input. Well, no more._  
><em> When he came into view the Captains stopped squabbling and stood silently waiting for someone to be the first to speak. It didn't take long for the previously quiet and reserved Welshman to make a stand.

He addressed Jack first, "You son of a bitch, how _dare_ you show up here! You of all people Jack Harkness know that I hate when people disrespect my privacy, you knew I was here trying my damnedest to get over you yet here you are with a bucket of apologies. I don't suppose I need to tell you where you can archive them? Up your arse sounds damn well good to me."

Jack was floored, never had Ianto been so crass and, well, vulgar! John on the other hand was proud of the man for finally stopping being a pushover; he crossed his arms and smirked.

Ianto saw John out of the corner of his eye and rounded on him next, "And _you, _you're no better than he is!" exclaimed Ianto jerking his head toward his former lover.

"You come to me with an offer to help. To share the burden of having your heart ripped out by an insensitive, immortal, _prick_. But all you want to do is stake your claim! John Hart all you want is to show off and rub me in Jack's face and make him jealous. I'm sick of it!"

Ianto grabbed Johns remaining clothes, which thankfully happened to be on the hall tree beside the door; and shoved them into the man's arms. "Get out of my house! _Both_ of you!"

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief when he could finally slump against the closed door. While both men had opposed leaving and tried to stay they eventually relented knowing that Ianto couldn't handle them right now.

The young welshman clutched his chest as he sank to his knees. His emotional turmoil had a physical manifestation, he found it difficult to breathe and his head was pounding. He knew that his fling with John was about to head down a familiar road soon if he didn't hold himself in check. After Jack deceived him into handing over his heart Ianto had no intentions of _ever_ being played again._  
><em>As for Jack, his visit was not unexpected. 'He probably thought he had given me enough time to get over it and was here to try and talk me back to my senses. Not that I ever left them in the first place. He should have known better. He knows I don't trust easily and now he expects me to forgive him? Typical.'

As hard as he tried to make himself believe his thoughts he knew that it wasn't true. He had seen the pain in Jack's eyes. Well, he had it coming, John had told him about how Jack had callously dismissed him after their 2 week/5 year relationship. That, added to the cheating that Ianto experienced, Jack would just have to live with the pain, he was done. After all you reap just what you sow._  
><em>

_AN Finally I have finished this chapter! I am so sorry for the wait. I had a hard time writing for this song. I had a general outline and when I listened to the song again I realized it would flow better with three people hence the appearance of Capt. John Hart. An extra apology to deemama66 you were my first reviewer and my first request. This should not have taken so long and I apologise for the wait. I hope you feel that I did the song justice. _

_ Thank you all for reading and please remember to review with your thoughts/feelings and requests!  
><em>


	8. The Bird and The Worm

Ianto's Ipod

Joellen818

Chapter 8 (The Bird and the Worm)

AN Hey guys, it's been a while. This chapter is based off The Used's song The Bird and the Worm, I hope you enjoy, as always read and review with comments and requests.

*************PS THIS IS A FLASH BACK TO THE FIRST TIME IANTO AND JOHN MEET AT A BAR!*****************

John was standing inside some club in Cardiff swirling his bourbon around in his glass. He didn't know why he was here. 'That's a lie you know exactly why you're here. You're here because this is where **he** is.'

After telling himself to sod off the Captain returned to his drink. As he brought the glass to his lips he gazed over the rim scanning the crowd of people in the club, he did a double take as one young man caught his attention. He looked familiar, the young man was weaving through the crowd heading straight to the bar. The closer he got the more John stared, it was dark so he couldn't see the mans face but he could faintly make out what he was wearing.

The object of John's interest was wearing very dark jeans, so dark they were almost black, and a Korn graphic t-shirt. On his feet were a pair of black military style boots. Making a decision John threw back his drink and headed to the side of the bar the man was at.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

'Damnit!' thought Ianto as he froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the one person he had thought would be capable from taking Jack from him.

John noticing the young man was trying to ignore him he tried again, "C'mon, what's the harm of one drink," he nudged the man with his elbow, "eh?"

Having enough Ianto whirled around and said, "Go away John! I don't have the patience to deal with you today on top of everything else."

John was stunned, "Eye-candy?" He hadn't recognized the Welshman with his spiked hair and causal dress. Ianto turned back to the bar and grabbed his shot, downing it immediately.

"If you're looking for Jack he's still in the Hub, though you're going to have to ask him and Gwen to make room for you," he muttered.

John immediately knew what was going on and felt pity for Ianto. He had been here before, hell he was there now. He took a closer look at the man noticing his hunched shoulders and haunted eyes. His entire being screaming defeat.

If Ianto was anything like John he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve, only the people who really knew him would know how he honestly felt. John remembered how lost he felt when Jack had left _him. _The pitying glances were more than he could take which is why Ianto had turned away, and John knew it.

John sat on the empty stool and motioned for the bartender to refill his and Ianto's drinks. If nothing else John resolved not to let Ianto go home in the state he was in, at least not alone. For once the time agent's thoughts were not lecherous, he honestly only felt sympathy for the other man.

Once more John thought back to his past, more importantly, the times when he was left to his own he disappeared inside himself and every breath made him want to scream in agony. There was no way to describe it accurately though a human woman came close in some book called "New Moon."

'Glittering vampires, what's next a fight with werewolves?' John was getting off track and shook his head before turning to Ianto._  
><em>"Oy quit ignoring me, I'm not here to add to your pity party," John started jokingly then added softly, "In fact I'm kind of busy with my own."

Ianto took another shot before turning to answer him, when John saw he had the other man's attention he interrupted him before he could speak.

"Listen I've been here before and I'm gonna tell you, sitting here getting pissed isn't going to solve anything," John took his shot, "but it sure as hell helps for a little while."

Despite himself Ianto smirked, "That's the plan," he said, "get drunk and go home with someone that I'll regret later. Maybe if I come into work tomorrow smelling like someone else he will give a damn."

John scooted closer to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You know if you really wanna piss him off come home with me, nothing stings more than the old 'I screwed your ex.'"

Ianto shook his head, "What makes you think I'd tell him?" John smiled, he hadn't said no. "Who said anything about telling him? We can _show _him." Lifting his wrist, John reminded Ianto of his ability to send 3D holographic videos to Jack directly.

"As appealing as that sounds, I don't think that would end well. We could walk into the Hub together though," suggested Ianto. By now he was slightly drunk, he still had his senses about him but his inhibitions were lowered.

"Hell no, that damn Pterodactyl hates me. He tried to bite my hand off last time I was there."

"First of Myfwanny is a she, and she tried to bite you because you had chocolate and wouldn't share."

Once they left the club and went to Ianto's flat John began to notice the Welshman changing. He became quieter, he moved slower, and his already glassy eyes became empty and deadened. The captain could recognize the symptoms anywhere, Ianto was about to freeze.

When your heart has been shattered to this extent, anything can set you off. One minute you are fine the next you could pass as an Weeping Angel. Soon Ianto became incapable of making coffee, he was standing in front of the pot but you could tell he was lost. John couldn't let this progress anyfarther so he yanked the Welshman toward him and kissed him. Once he felt Ianto begin to respond he stopped for a second and mentally asked him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ianto responded by maneuvering them down the hall, towards the bedroom.

The next morning they parted ways as Ianto left for work. John didn't question why Ianto didn't ask him to accompany him to the Hub as was planned he only asked, "Same time tonight?" And Ianto only nodded. Club Wolf was now the official meeting spot of the Jack Harkness Broke My Hear Club.


End file.
